


He's like a potion I can't deny

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [12]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mindfuck, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Исполнение заявки: Крис/Роберт, Крис/Индио Дауни, недолюбовный треугольник, ревность, А+, стекло, рейтинг. Индио очень похож на своего отца, но все равно не то.
Relationships: Indio Downey/Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Series: Slice of life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	He's like a potion I can't deny

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки: Крис/Роберт, Крис/Индио Дауни, недолюбовный треугольник, ревность, А+, стекло, рейтинг. Индио очень похож на своего отца, но все равно не то.

Сообщения друг за другом всплывают на экране. Блок не снять: код, если он и есть, Крис не знает, а тачпад тем более не реагирует на его отпечатки.

“Ты пропустил встречу”.

Две, если Крис не ошибается.

“Куратор не смог до тебя дозвониться”.

Потому что он не хотел брать трубку, умник.

“Если у тебя проблема, ты можешь…”

Может. А вот Крис наоборот не может дочитать сообщение до конца — слова не умещаются на всплывающем окне.

“Сын”.

Этот блядский звук колокольчика, оповещающий об очередном сообщении... Как будто неясно, что ответа не последует.

Крис кидает телефон на кровать, а после проверяет свой — ни единого уведомления.

На часах почти четыре ночи. Или утра. У кого как. Значит, на восточном побережье уже семь. Время для бодрящего душа, утренней пробежки, омлета и свежезаваренного кофе.

<strike>“Доброе утро, Крис”</strike>

На западном дела обстоят иначе. На западном самое время настежь открыть окно и проветрить пропахшую сексом комнату. Эванс кривится от вида пятен смазки и спермы на синей ткани, но простыни не трогает. Он не горничная, в конце концов. Подсохнут.

<strike>“Как спалось, Крис?”</strike>

Он подбирает серебряный надорванный пакетик с презервативом с пола и кидает к общей куче на тумбочке: тюбику со смазкой, упаковке мятной жвачки и дотлевающему в пепельнице косяку.

<strike>“Я думал о тебе, Крис”</strike>

Нихрена. Нет.

Приходится заглянуть под кровать в поисках пачки с сигаретами — она вылетела из заднего кармана джинс, когда Индио стянул их на щиколотки, а после принялся за отсос. У него мало опыта, это чувствовалось в однообразных движениях, а Крис — совсем не просветитель в вопросах минета, чтобы подсказывать, когда лучше обвести языком головку или помассировать основание. Он только наматывал волосы Индио на кулак и притормаживал иногда, а то парень с таким усердием мог и задохнуться. Вот чего у Индио было хоть отбавляй — это желания, которое уравновешивало паршивую технику. Обхватив губами член, он смотрел вверх, но длинная чёлка мешала Крису поймать взгляд карих глаз. Как у отца.

Зажимая зубами фильтр, Крис снова хватает вибрирующий телефон. Он жалок, но извращённое желание видеть, как Роберт заботится о ком-то с таким рвением, одерживает верх над здравым смыслом. Который в свою очередь намекает съёбывать отсюда.

Сообщения прекращаются, и начинаются звонки. Тот последний рубеж, после которого следует обзвон больниц и моргов.

Ладно, чёрт с ним.

Поднять трубку Крис может. Для этого не нужны отпечатки.

— Слава богу! Ещё пара неотвеченных, и я собирался уже проверять все притоны страны. Индио…

— Это не Индио, — перебивает Крис. Голос на той стороне обрывается на полуслове. Наступает именно тот момент, как в третьесортном дерьме по соупу*, когда вскрываются грязные подробности идеальной жизни, а возникшую тишину можно потрогать.

— Что у тебя делает телефон моего сына?

Крис хмыкает в трубку. Кажется, очень громко. Он молчит и только давит пальцем на колёсико зажигалки. Щелчок, другой — и дым заполняет лёгкие после глубокой затяжки.

— Где он? — с плохо скрываемым волнением спрашивает Роберт. Точно, клиника. Индио упоминал об этом, а Крис слышал его откровенно хреново из-за громкой индийской музыки в такси. Упоминал вскользь, где-то между “меня всё заебало” и “пусть всё катится к херам”.

— В душе, — после третьей, долгой затяжки, выдыхает Крис вместе с дымом не самый развёрнутый ответ.  
Мог бы сказать, что в отеле. Или на голливудских холмах. Или хотя бы приблизительно в штате Калифорния. Нет, просто в душе.

— Что _ты_ делаешь рядом с этим душем?

***

С тех самых пор, как они знакомятся в тринадцатом году, Крис не единожды получает приглашения на выступления. Нечасто, и это к лучшему, потому что и на них отвечать вежливым отказом он заебался. Он игнорирует даже Нью-Йорк и Майами, хотя Крис и Майами никогда не стоят в одном предложении, но Луисвилл, Мадисон, Миртл Бич, серьёзно?

Выступления.

Очень сильное слово для того, что Индио зовёт музыкой, с поправкой на пару песен. Они сносные, но недостаточно, чтобы тратить пару часов на не самую интересную встречу.

Не в его вкусе. Музыка, не Индио, конечно. Только вот между ними есть и всегда будут двенадцать лет разницы.

“Не шестнадцать ведь”, ехидно подсказывает внутренний голос, когда Крис в очередной раз получает сообщение с адресом и временем концерта. Западный Голливуд? Ну, хоть что-то приличное в списке городов, где о группе знает пара сотен человек. Многие начинали так же, Крис не осуждает, нет. Наоборот, ему по душе стремление и трудолюбие, с которым парни вкалывают, делая то, что им нравится. Только вот подобные группы появляются и исчезают каждый год, и при таком раскладе лет через пять о The Dose никто и не вспомнит.

Не Guns´N’Roses ведь. Не Led Zeppelin, далеко не они. И уж точно не Nirvana.

Иногда от Индио приходят другие сообщения.

Он пишет о просмотренных фильмах — иногда с Крисом; стихи из новых песен; стихи, которые никогда песнями не станут; скидывает локации мест, где подают клёвые бургеры; присылает смазанные фотки дороги, или пустыни, или полей. Ясно, что Индио делает их во время движения, но какого хрена парень скидывает весь этот хлам именно ему?

Одно хорошо — его, кажется, не заботит, ответит Крис или нет. Иначе перестал бы присылать всё это уже давно.

Они не друзья, даже не приятели, и, возможно, проблема именно в этом. Индио всего лишь сын Роберта. Этот факт накладывает определённый отпечаток. Непросто быть сыном “Железного Человека”, когда каждый первый хочет приобщиться к знаменитому отцу через сына. Нет, Крис не знает наверняка, были ли такие ситуации, но… конечно, были. Они живут в реальном мире, где все используют всех при любой возможности, а искренность давным давно потеряла первозданный смысл.

***

— Ты не имел никакого права, Крис.

***

— Крис! — Роберт издаёт нечто среднее между хрипом и стоном.

Вцепившись пальцами в подлокотник, он низко склоняет голову — позвонки на шее выделяются сильнее, а влажные волосы вьются на кончиках. Есть в этом нечто трогательное, и, засмотревшись, Эванс слетает с ритма под разочарованный стон.

— Блядь, Эванс…

— Знаю. Заткнись, — ладонью Крис зажимает Роберту рот, чтобы не сбивал ещё больше. Насаженный на член, Дауни звучит охуенно. Его стоны на каждом толчке отпечатываются на барабанных перепонках.

Ладонью Крис хватает Роберта под затылком, за влажную шею. Под пальцами бешено бьётся пульс в том же загнанном ритме, как Эванс членом вколачивается в тесную задницу. Ни о какой нежности не может быть и речи. Это всего лишь секс — первое, что сказал ему Роберт, прежде чем взял в рот — и они оба хотят получить удовольствие. Конечно, никакой грубости, но никто не запрещает подходить к самой грани. Крису нравится оставлять следы: на бёдрах, предплечьях, засосы между лопатками, куда он утыкается лбом, еле сдерживая предоргазменный рык. Стоны Роберта оглушают, ладонь на его члене мокрая от спермы, а обивку дивана теперь проще будет сменить, чем оттереть.

Это их третий раз. Да, Эванс считает. Потому что после первого кажется, что второго не будет, а после второго надежда на третий чуть больше, но всё ещё ничтожна.

Секс на съёмках — что может быть банальнее? Секс на съёмках с Дауни — ещё одно тупейшее решение в его жизни. Ему ведь не пятнадцать, чтобы слушать член, а не думать головой. Крис любит Роберта той восхищённой любовью, когда хочется быть частью его жизни; когда намного важнее сохранить нечто истинно-ценное, а похоть ещё ни разу на памяти Эванса не приводила ни к чему хорошему. Секс на съёмках всегда — почти всегда, но Скарлетт в его жизни тоже единственная — всё портит.

Тем более, что есть одна проблема.

Рядом с Дауни, насколько хорош их секс ни был бы, не задержаться. Всё просто. Поэтому нельзя привыкать. Только вот Крис, игнорируя здравый смысл, втягивается как торчок.

Сколько было до него? Крис догадывается о трёх. Не его дело, потому что прошлое остаётся в прошлом, но одного взгляда на Лето той оскаровской ночью хватает. Тогда между ним и Робертом ещё ничего не было, а между Робертом и Джаредом уже давно всё закончилось. Без повторения. Если Дауни не захочет.

Они всегда трахаются в трейлере Роберта. Крису плевать, где, а Дауни на своей территории проще держать всё под контролем. Это его слабое место из-за тех самых отголосков прошлого, о которых Крис никогда не узнает, потому что никогда не спросит. Опять же, если Роберт ему не доверится. Что, может быть, и не произойдёт, потому что секс на съёмках только всё портит.

***

— Ты ведь делаешь только хуже. Себе делаешь хуже, Крис.

***

“С тебя пиво после”, набивает Эванс, прежде чем войти в клуб.

Кожаные диваны, зеркала, неон — пошло и душно. Вау. Всё, как Крис любит.

Много людей, громкая музыка, на повестке вечера — три группы, и The Dose в их числе. Клуб далеко не самый отстойный: построенный ещё в первой трети прошлого века, когда-то принадлежал Джонни Деппу, и кто здесь только не выступал.

Это большой шаг для группы, если сравнивать с предыдущими концертами на туристических паромах.  
Как он и предполагал, музыка… не в его вкусе. Группа Индио выступает второй по счёту. Всего несколько трэков, но больше и не нужно, не концерт ведь. Хотя здешней публике, в отличие от Криса, всё равно, под какой бит оттягиваться всю ночь.

Если официант и узнаёт его, то не подаёт вида. Через пару минут ставит на стол снеки и бутылку холодного пива. А потом исчезает из поля зрения, спрятав в карман двадцатку.

Индио выглядит хуже, чем Крис помнит. Длинные волосы почти полностью скрывают лицо, и это уже не бездумное подражание Кобейну, а один из тех звоночков, после которого стоит поискать психолога. Парень буквально сливается с микрофоном, и, несмотря на рост — порядком выше Роберта, — горбится. И улыбается отвратительно-неестественно, вытягивая каждое слово песни.

У Индио проблемы. Это очевидно.

В принципе, у каждого человека на этой планете есть проблемы, о которых никто не знает, и Индио в этом совсем не уникален. Он просто живёт той жизнью, которую сам и выбирает, как и Крис живёт по тем же правилам. Каждый в ответе за свои проёбы, как бы ни хотелось хотелось обвинить в этом кого-то — определённого — другого.

Индио поёт лучше отца.

После крепкого пива на Криса накатывает слабость. Стоит жрать больше углеводов, а не пиццу с утра до вечера, но, если Эванс что-то и может себе позволить, когда не надо отчитываться перед Меган, или перед Джошем, или перед мамой, и уж точно не перед сотнями тысяч фанатов, жаждущих узнать, сколько раз в день Капитан Америка отливает, то это немного саморазрушения. Пока опять трёхразовое питание, ежедневные тренировки и образ идеального мужчины Америки не станут неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

На улице становится легче.

— Считай, что ты проебал столик, — выйдя из-под навеса, Индио щёлкает зажигалкой, а Крис успевает себя одёрнуть, прежде чем попросить сигарету. Индио затягивается и задерживает дыхание, а, выпуская дым, снова натягивает ту отвратительную улыбку.

У дыма сладковатый запах, и его сложно спутать, особенно, если чувствуешь его не впервые.

Роберту бы это не понравилось. Но Роберта здесь нет, ни для Криса, ни для Индио, и его мнение никого не интересует.

— Я не хочу туда возвращаться.

— И приезжать особо не хотел, я знаю, — Индио подмигивает ему, а Крис, пойманный с поличным, заинтересованно улыбается. Ладно, возможно у решения приехать сюда появляется шанс исчезнуть из списка самых отстойных решений Эванса за последнюю пару месяцев. Индио неторопливо раскуривает косяк, но в нём нет ни капли той демонстративности, с которой затягиваются большинство друзей Криса. Они играются, а вот Индио нет.

— Типа того. Но с тебя всё ещё пиво.

— А ты всё ещё проебал столик.

— И это не единственный бар, где можно выпить.

Сколько раз они общались больше десяти минут? Вроде бы два, и в обоих случаях где-то в непосредственной близости маячил Роберт. Единственная ниточка, которая связывает двух совершенно непохожих людей, которым не стоило даже обмениваться телефонами. Может, Индио считает иначе, апатично наблюдая за Эвансом. Парень стоит почти в дверях клуба, но никто не выходит, а охранник знает, когда стоит прикинуться глухонемым. Это место проклято, особенно, если зависнуть с наркотой в проходе.

— Мне здесь нравится, — затушив тлеющий фильтр пальцами, Индио удивительно осмысленно оглядывает Криса. Так же он осматривал зал во время концерта, в секунды между тем, как отлипал от микрофона и отдавался игре на гитаре. С одной стороны, Эванса даже на мгновение накрывает чувство зависти, ведь музыкантам простительно намного больше, чем актёрам. Но с другой, серьёзно? Одно дело — скуривать один косяк, чтобы расслабиться, но постоянно сидеть на этом дерьме — дело совсем другое.

— Меня это совсем не удивляет, — чёрт! Ему должно быть всё равно, потому что у Индио есть отец, чтобы воспитывать, а сам Эванс с чем только не игрался в последние годы, и уж точно не в праве кого-либо судить. — Хорошо выступил, кстати.

— Спасибо.

Благодарность искренняя, а вот похвала не совсем. Блядь, что Крис здесь делает вообще?

— Отцу бы понравилось. Почему его не пригласил?

Да, именно для этого он здесь. Что может быть подозрительного в этом вопросе? Ничего, но Эванс не отказался бы сейчас от сигареты или бутылки, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— Потому что он в Майями, а погода нелётная.

Погода более, чем лётная. На небе ни облачка, но звёзд всё равно не видно — Лос Анджелес сверкает как новогодняя ёлка каждую чёртову ночь, а Крис уже и не вспомнит, когда в последний раз видел звёзды.

Значит, Роберт в Майями.

Значит, Индио не хочет видеть отца.

— Ему есть, чем заняться, — меж тем продолжает Индио. Он запускает руки в карманы безразмерной куртки и перекатывается с пятки на носок. Такое ребячество. Крис рядом с ним остро ощущает себя старым.

— Да…

— Нет, — смеётся Индио. — На самом деле он нихера сейчас не занят. Все его проекты где-то, знаешь, витают. Он просто наслаждается отдыхом с семьёй.

— Ты тоже его семья. Если бы меня сын пригласил на концерт, я бы обязательно приехал.

— Надеюсь, такого сына у тебя никогда не будет.

Эванс снова вынужден наблюдать, как Индио травится, но в городе ангелов никому нет до этого дела. Кажется, Индио уверен, что до него в принципе никому нет дела.

— А ты когда его видел в последний раз?

— На съёмках.

Полтора месяца назад, если быть точным.

— Ясно.

У Индио пронизывающий взгляд, когда он не прячется за длинными, спутанными волосами. Крис не знает, что у парня в голове. Если судить по очередному косяку, то ничего. И у него в голове тоже ничего нет, если он не отказывается от затяжки, когда Индио протягивает самокрутку.

— До моей гостиницы недалеко.

Внезапно.

Но всё же ожидаемо.

Песни, которые никогда не будут написаны, точно.

— Ты не живёшь в доме отца? Или подружки?

— Минут пятнадцать ехать, — кажется, Индио не намерен отвечать на вопросы. Вбил себе в голову единственный возможный исход и твёрдо стоит на своём. Наверное, это дерьмо передаётся по наследству.

— Не хочешь барабанщика своего предупредить, что сваливаешь? — трава хорошая, почти не горькая. Нет дерущего ощущения в глотке, и ненавистного Крису ощущения тяжести в голове от пары затяжек тоже нет.

Индио утыкается в телефон; сводит плечи.

В голове у Эванса пустота, и причина её совсем не трава. Может быть просить у психолога небольшой перерыв было не самой лучшей идеей, потому что желание отдохнуть привело Криса к этому самому моменту. Но что-то Крис сомневается, что психологическая профессиональная обработка возымела бы хоть какой-то эффект, в то время, как у его проблемы существовало только одно решение.

***

— Тебе нужно идти дальше, Крис.

***

Счёт останавливается на одиннадцати. До конца съёмок ещё не один месяц, но Роберт принимает решение и ставит Криса перед фактом.

Он говорит, что интрижек на съёмках не избежать.

Говорит, что между ними ничего не изменилось.

Что Крис, как и раньше, в любой момент может позвонить ему. Написать. Позвать. Прийти с любой проблемой или просто так, если хочет побыть рядом.

Говорит, что Сьюзан знает.

Говорит, что для них это приемлемо.

Говорит, что дружба с Крисом ему дороже.

Говорит, что Крис единственный на этих съёмках, кого он хотел трахнуть, и пусть не беспокоится — в его кровати больше никого не будет. Если это важно.

_Блядь, да, важно._

Обнимает.

Крис пытается его поцеловать, но Роберт только качает головой и накрывает ладонью рот.

Говорит, что больше никаких поцелуев, если они хотят оставить всё в прошлом.

Крис не хочет ничего оставлять в прошлом, но всё равно кивает.

Роберт говорит, что надо уметь останавливаться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.

Говорит, что ему было хорошо, но этого недостаточно, чтобы рисковать тем, чего они оба добились в жизни.

Говорит, что нужно идти дальше, когда Эванс предпринимает очередную попытку его поцеловать.

***

Короткого, смазанного поцелуя достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, какие у Индио обветренные губы.

***

— Я скажу, что ты звонил.

Как будто Индио сам не догадается заглянуть во входящие.

— А я буду очень признателен за это.

Блядь, Дауни хотя бы раз может не выёбываться и разговаривать нормальным, человеческим языком? Крис ему тоже будет очень признателен, если Роберт прекратит делать вид, что нихера не было.

Только вот для него важно сейчас одно — Индио. Он хороший отец, всегда старался быть таковым. Жаль только, что слишком поздно понял, как таким быть.

— Роберт…

— Ты всё усложняешь, дорогой, — Роберт его перебивает раньше, чем Крис успевает сказать хоть что-то, что должен был сказать давно. А ещё Роберт разговаривает с ним мягко. Как с психом.

— Как будто тебе не плевать.

— Не плевать. Ты испортишь себе жизнь.

— Ты, ты, ты. Ты вообще заметил, что говоришь только обо мне?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил себе жизнь.

<strike>Раньше надо было думать.</strike>

— Неужели?

— Ладно. Хочешь услышать, что я облажался? Я облажался. Только это всё равно ничего не меняет.

— Почему?

Молчание с другой стороны материка подбешивает. Как и необходимость обсудить их недо-отношения по телефону. Ещё бы сообщениями перебросились, как малолетки.

— Потому что ты нихера не знаешь, как тяжело слезать. В отличие от меня.

— Знаю, — если Роберт имеет в виду стафф, то…

— Не знаешь! Думаешь, поигрался пару раз с пудрой, чтобы развлечься, и внезапно стал опытным? Нихера.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

— Я не справлюсь, Крис! Я не хочу подсесть на тебя! А ещё хоть раз — и я не слезу.

— Блядь, — Крис роняет дотлевшую сигарету и тянет в рот обожжённые пальцы. Посасывая кожу, он переваривает только что услышанное. Роберт на том конце провода молчит, и хорошо, что молчит. Осталось только в любви признаться, и можно писать сценарий дневного шоу для домохозяек.

Вода в душе наконец-то выключается. Из-за двери доносится копошение. Минута-другая, и Индио вернётся. Роберт просто дышит в трубку — он сказал достаточно, чтобы Эванс в одно мгновение почувствовал себя куском дерьма. Только вот Роберт не лучше, когда всё начал и когда пошёл в отказ, потому что семья, положение, деньги и прочее дерьмо, которого и в жизни Эванса хватает с избытком.

Подсесть…

Зажмурившись, Крис устало трёт переносицу.

Дверь ванной открывается со скрипом, и тёмный номер наполняет слабый желтоватый свет. Придерживая рукой полотенце на бёдрах, Индио пялится на него. Этот парень явно не знает, что такое солнце — кожа бледная, но сам он жилистый, хотя Крис сомневается, что здесь имеет место быть спортзал. Может, бегает по утрам? Где-то между утренними косяками.

— Так дать трубку сыну? — одним этим вопросом Крис добивает сразу троих. Роберта, чьё недо-признание так и осталось без ответа. Индио, который опять проебал отцовские ожидания. И самого себя, хотя не этого ли Дауни хотел?

— Нет. Просто скажи ему не делать глупостей, — голос Роберта вновь спокойный и мягкий. Ни ревности, ни злости, ни презрения. Может показаться, что он улыбается в трубку, и, если это так, то Криса затянет в него ещё сильнее. Если это возможно.

Роберт первым нажимает отбой, а Эванс так и стоит у окна с телефоном у уха.

Индио осматривает его — такого же, как и оставил, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванной. Полуголого, с расстёгнутой ширинкой и отвратительно трезвого.

— Это была плохая идея.

— Да, — моментально соглашается Крис. — Хуёвая.

Может, именно поэтому Индио и закрылся в ванной, потому что подсознательно что-то понимал. Может поэтому Крис ему благодарен. Если бы они зашли дальше отсоса, то пожалели бы оба. И так жалеют.

— Это не то, чего я хотел. От тебя.

— А чего ты хотел?

Индио дёргано пожимает плечами. Пройдясь по комнате, он поднимает с пола брошенные джинсы и натягивает их на влажное тело. Крис тоже так делает. Это чертовски тупо.

— Ладно. Позвони отцу. Он беспокоится.

— Только давай без этого. Я и так всё прекрасно знаю.

— Слушай, может он не самый идеальный отец…

— Он лучший отец, — перебивает Индио. — А я не самый хороший сын.

— Он так не считает. Позвони ему.

— А ты позвонил?

Криса шахарает по голове — Индио знает. Каким-то грёбаным образом, но он знает. Он не мог догадаться, потому что не было ни единого намёка, ни единой сплетни. Ничего. Только Крис и только Роберт. Никто больше не знал.

Приветствуя приступ паники, Эванс зажимает сигарету зубами. Ему бы ингалятор, чтобы прочистить горло, а не забить его никотином.

— Он говорит о тебе. Постоянно. Это даже бесит, — присев на кровать, Индио безразлично окидывает взглядом грязные от спермы простыни. До Криса простыни оставались чистыми. — Сьюзан в эти моменты реагирует на папу, как на блаженного. Даже смеётся, когда он травит байки. Я не понимаю, почему она его не ревнует.

Обволакивая горло, дым проникает в лёгкие. Под закрытыми веками темнота. Крис слышит, как бьётся собственное сердце.

Я не хочу подсесть на тебя.

— Так вот, чего ты хотел.

— Чего я хотел? Может, узнать, почему ты заставляешь его смеяться. Может, узнать, сможешь ли ты со мной сделать то же самое, что сделал с ним. Может, заставить его любить меня чуть меньше.

— Я не знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы он любил тебя чуть меньше.

— Я тоже. Если даже ты не сработал.

Его телефон несколько раз пиликает. У Индио проблемы с наркотиками. Очевидно, что Роберт отчаянно пытается не давить на сына, оставляет выбор за ним и поддерживает, как может. Только вот тактика хреновая, потому что ничего не получается. Он облажался.

Крис как раз застёгивает джинсы, когда приходит очередное уведомление. Индио никак не реагирует на звук. Он сметает с тумбочки остатки травы в пепельницу, и подносит к ней зажигалку. Сладкий дым наполняет комнату, но рассеивается практически моментально. Из открытого настежь окна тянет осенней прохладой.

Крису здесь не место. Он не совсем уверен, где именно ему место.

Оказывается, уведомлением мигает его телефоне. Даже агент не пишет на границе пяти утра.

Оказывается, Крис ошибался. У них с Индио больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Они оба плотно сидят. Оба знают, что, если не слезут, то угробят свои жизни. А, если слезут, то пустота после может угробить их. Единственное отличие в их схожести — Индио не хочет никого утащить за собой, а Крис ёбнется, если не утащит.

Он оставляет Индио в одиночестве. Парень может о себе позаботиться. Во всяком случае сожжение всей травки в пепельнице как бы намекает на это. Может, у него есть что-нибудь помощнее, но в таком случае Крис бессилен.

Эвансу необходим крепкий кофе и холодный душ. После этой ночи хочется хорошенько вымыться. И выспаться. А потом пробежать пару километров на дорожке.

Небо вдали постепенно светлеет.

Телефон в кармане снова вибрирует, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении. Это Роберт. Это должен быть Роберт. Кто, если не он?

Что бы он не написал, для Криса уже поздно. Несмотря на идеальный образ американского актёра, который он продолжит поддерживать, поздно.

Если только…

“Я обманул. Я уже это сделал”.

... поздно не для него одного.


End file.
